After Korra
by Fuego500
Summary: Fire. Air. Water. Earth. Avatar Korra passed during her battle with Zaheer, in the Avatar State. There will never be another Avatar again... Or at least that's what the world thought. Fourteen years have passed by and since then Kenji stands as the new Avatar. Can he bring peace to the world as the Red Lotus run free and solve the great mystery... How is there another Avatar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first TLOK fanfiction and I'm super excited for it! I've seen every episode of ATLA and TLOK at least twice, huge fan. The story takes place in a slight AU where Korra died in her battle with Zaheer and the Red Lotus threaten the world. Please read and review. I plan on updating a couple times a week, so stay tuned.**

* * *

><p>The pain in my side was growing stronger and stronger as we raced down the dark abandoned alleyways of the once great Ba Sing Se. I look to my right to make sure that Anka was keeping up, but truth be told, I was probably the one falling behind.<p>

"Get back here you little sand-rats!" The voices call after us.

"Faster, Kenji!" Anka yelled. One would think they would get tired of all the chasing and racist slurs, but they don't. I guess it's just their escape from all that is wrong with this world. I am told that once there was peace among the nations, at least for a short time, during Avatar Aang's and Avatar Korra's time. Sadly, there will never be another avatar to bring peace. _Damn, Red Lotus.  
><em>

I almost get lost in my thoughts of the world when suddenly I feel the earth give was under me, causing me to stumble and fall. My face smacks the ground hard and I see stars for a second. I search for Anka down the long stone path ahead of me, but I don't see her. She will find her way home of course, she has always been better at directions than me. This fact offers me both comfort and discontent. I've only lived in the city for three years, not long enough for me to get familiar with it. This place is cold to me, not like the warm dessert villages we've lived in before.

"There you are, dust-face!" A young stocky boy shouted, the rest of his crew not to far behind. The boy was short with dark shaggy hair pulled back into a messy bun and his eyes like daggers. He is probably about my age, fourteen, fifteen maybe. He is likely one of the foster boys. The kids whose parents either couldn't afford to keep them or were victims of the never-ending violence in the city. Soon, two more boys were behind him. One was tall and lean and the other bald.

"What do you want?" I ask, scraping myself off the ground.

"We don't like your kind around here, you nothing but filth, boy. Your kind takes our jobs and what little food is left. Give us what you got."

"I'm an Earth Kingdom citizen just like you!" I yell, feeling the anger rising within my body. I may have been raised with the sandbending tribes of the Si Wong, but I am no different. This kind of ignorance is what makes me miss the first eleven years of my life. The tribes were free and kind to one another, the rest of the world could take a note. "And, I don't have anything for you to take!"

"You a sand-rat, dust-face, a good for nothing disgrace!" The tall boy exclaimed.

"That's right. And what are we going to do about it boys?" The other responded. The boys were getting closer to me and I could smell there stench and bad breath now. They were covered in slime and filth. I almost felt bad for them.

"I've got just the idea," The short boy snickered and began moved his foot in a circular motion spinning the earth around me. I can feel what little lunch I have in my stomach begin to rise as I try to bend the ground around me, but the earth only seems to speed. I'm just learning the basics of earthbending so it i s still difficult for me to control. Then I get a an idea and I pull harder this time, forcing the ground to shift and break, slowly creating sand to form around my feet. I have a strong hunch that they can't bend sand like I.

"Little bandage-boy, knows a few tricks?" A boy teased. He is right.

"Not enough though," The stocky boy said coldly. The next move was fast and I had no time to counter. The next thing I know I lay on the ground gasping for the air to return to my chest. He must have sent boulder straight into my chest. Now the boys were on me now and began to bound my hands and feet, I'm helpless. "What do you guys say, strip him and tie him to the fountain?"

They simply laughed and nodded their heads in approval. How could people in this world be so evil. I never did anything to them and this is how they treat me.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I scream louder and louder, the pit of anger rising within me once again.

"Look at him squirm!" A voice called, only causing the anger to grow inside me. I hate feeling so vulnerable, so weak. Soon, my entire body is consumed by my rage and my strength began to thrive. Then, out of sheer desperation, I force my arms and legs to break the bonds that are holding me down, causing each of my limbs to fly out in separate directions. I race to my feet to prepare myself for battle once again, but I am stunned by what I see. The boys that were just holding me down a second ago lie in a heap 20 yards away.

"Kenji?" A familiar voice calls behind me. It's Anka. She looks just as stunned as I do. I'm so out of it I barely notice the tall old man standing next to her.

"Did I just?" I ask, as if nothing extraordinary just happened. The man is wearing a long ragged blue robe and has long snow-white braid going down his back.

"Airbend," The man answers, finishing the question for me. "Yes, you did."

"What? " I ask, my mind flooding with questions. I feel sick again, like I did when I was spinning in the circles a second ago. My knees feel weak and I fall to the ground, the world closing in further darkness.

xxx

_I am in a large stadium with bleachers all around me, but I am kept separate on a large blue and red platform in the middle of the stadium elevated above a large pool of water. I have never been in a place as opulent as this. Suddenly a flash stuns me and six people in funny suits begin to battle. This is what probending must be like. This must be Republic City. I notice one of the figures, she is different from the rest. She moves as though she is one with the environment around her. I immediately know it is Avatar Korra. Then, She turned to me and the action stopped and froze around us. She states, "Everything is about to change for you."_

My eyes flutter open and I shoot upright, sweat beads fall from my forehead as I take in my surroundings. I feel dizzy from the dream, which reminds me of how tired I am of feeling dizzy or sick. I try to shake it off and look through dim candle light, I can make out the familiar setting of my family's apartment. It's the same old crammed room I have come to call home in these past years. The old ragged sofa still took up the middle of the room with the coffee table and radio set up directly in front of it, the simple long wooden dinner table pushed up against the wall, and the beds all huddled together in the corner. But, this time was not the same as the rest. I lay in my parents bed, the largest of the three beds, with no one to be found.

"Mom? Dad? You here?" I voice, with no response. I call out again, louder this time and to my satisfaction the door flies open, my parents and Anka racing in. I again barely notice the old man stalking in after them.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" My mother asks, taking my hand in hers. She looks so frail and I can tell she was crying. Her thin black hair falls just below her chin, emphasizing her skinny face and high cheekbones. Somehow, even in this state, you can still see her beauty shine through.

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"Sweetie, this man is Master Osamu. He helped Anka get you home after you passed out." Mom replies, stepping aside so Osamu was in clear view. "I know this is all very confusing for you, but I have some good news-"

"You're the avatar, Kenji!" Anka interrupted.

"What?" I laughed, "No I'm not. There is no avatar."

"It's true, Kenji... I know this is hard to believe, given popular belief, but if what Master Osamu and Anka tell me is true, that is the only explanation." My father spoke. He was not near as frazzled as my mother was but I could still see a bit of discomfort within him. He is a strong man, and I am told I look just like him by my mother and sister. We have the same deep set brown eyes and rounded face, but I do not have near the confidence. He is the most trustworthy man I know, but how could what he says be true? There is no possible way that I am the avatar, there is no more avatar.

"But, I'm Just a sandbender, there has never been a sandbending avatar. I'm too weak to be the avatar, and what about Avatar Korra? She died in the avatar state, that's is it. No more avatar!" I exclaim.

"Calm yourself, things are complicated, you must remain clear in your mind," Osamu spoke up.

"How can he calm himself after this news, it will take time," My mother began to bicker with him.

My father ignored them and spoke out to me, "Kenji, I don't care what people say about Korra's death, that doesn't matter! And since when have you ever been weak? You are a strong and proud sandbender and Earth Kingdom citizen! Osamu here is a member of an old order called the White Lotus, and they are tasked with keeping the avatar safe. Once Avatar Korra died they soon disbanded and went on their own ways. He is going to talk to you for a little, are you okay with that?"

I nod, and the man steps closer and sits on a stool by my bed. He has a single white braided beard and is covered in wrinkles. He is very Frail. He was gentle as he spoke, yet somehow condescending.

"So, you are avatar and to be completely honest I'm not quite sure how. We all thought the same thing after Korra's demise, but the universe works in strange ways and has led us here. I know you are currently struggling to completely comprehend earthbending, and I believe that's why signs haven't presented themselves sooner, but clearly something has changed. You learned how to airbend all on your own, which is remarkable. However, as avatar you have you are tasked with mastering all four of the elements, bringing peace to the world, and being the bridge between the spiritual and the physical. This will not be an easy job, but it is your obligation to the world."

"Sounds like a piece of cake," I joked, sarcastically. And to my surprise, he smiled. The first smile I have ever seen from him and hopefully not the last. However, no one else, not even Anka, seemed to like it. "But, why me? I just don't get it."

"You don't have to get it for it to be true," He responded, more seriously this time, "You becoming avatar will take a great deal of sacrifice and commitment, you will have to come with me immediately to Air Temple Island. Master Jinora currently resides there and she will be the one to teach you airbending and we will practice earthbending on the way."

"I just can't pick up and leave my family!" The thought was ludicrous. I have never been more than a day away from my parents and now I am expected to simply pack up and leave. _How can my parents be okay with this?_

"But you have too..." My father broke in. "You constantly voice how the world around you is corrupt and unjust, now here is your chance to make a difference. We raised you to be the man you are today, and we are so proud of you. This won't last forever, I promise. You can lead this world to a new era. An era of righteousness and love."

"Listen to your fathers words, sweetie. For now just close your eyes and relax, you may have an obligation, but you are also still a kid. We can talk more about this in the morning.

"How am I supposed to sleep after this," I scoff, covering my head with my blanket. This is crazy! How could any of this be possible, there have been no signs, I'm just an average kid. It takes about an hour but eventually my eyes begin to close and fall back into the darkness.

_I hear my fathers words come back into my memory, and they somehow instilled me with confidence. he was right in all that he said. I hate the way things run now, the crime, the violence, the misfortune. I know what I have to do._

xxx

I awoke to the smell of grits backing over an open flamed stove. My entire family and Osamu sit around the table talking quietly. I make my way over to them and everyone falls silent. I dish my self out a bowl of grits and sit on the old wooden chair. It creeks under the pressure and breaks the silence. You could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife.

"I decided to go with Master Osamu," I say, breaking the silence once again.

Anka was the first to cry out,"But Kenji you cant leave me here all alone!" She came running over to me and gave me a huge hug.

'Anka, this is not your place, your brother has a responsibility and he must do his duty to the world," My mother said, smiling to me. She must have known I would come around eventually.

"Don't worry Anka you still have Mom and Dad here for you,' I respond, taking another spoonful of food. It feels like just yesterday we all sat around my coffee table playing pai sho, laughing as Mom beat all of us. The world was awful, but we managed to stay strong together, as a family. We never had much but we had each other.

"I'm Glad to hear this Avatar Kenji," Osamu speaks up, taking me aback. Was I really Avatar Kenji now? It was so weird to hear said aloud.

"I guess we better start packing soon then, I have a long journey ahead of us..." I joke, receiving a laugh from everyone around the table. My world may have just took a turn down the rabbit hole, but these people are here for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gonna miss you guys," I say, closing in for hugs all around. Anka runs in first, wrapping me in her warm embrace. It has always bothered me how much taller she is than me, at least six inches, but I wouldn't change it for the world, makes the hugs all the better. Next, came the parents, both at once, and they begin to crush me. I can feel the tears coming but I hold them back, I have to be stronger now.

"We love you so much, baby. We are so proud of you!" My mother exclaims holding on to my shoulders.

"I know, and I love you guys too," I say, turning to look at Osamu. He gives a simple head nod and I know it is time to go. Forcing myself to turn my back on them is probably the hardest thing I have ever done, simply because of my family, not the city. I will not miss the other kids.

"Come now, I have our ride waiting for us across the bridge," Osamu said, putting his arm across my shoulders.

"What kind of ride?" I ask suspiciously. Clearly, this man does not have enough money for us to travel in luxury, and any form of public transportation has been out of commission since before I was born.

"There," He pointed to an object in the distance. I could make out the what seemed to be a raft along the sandy border leading off to the southern forrest.

"A sand-sailor!" I exclaim, "I haven't rode in one of these in forever! They are so much fun! My father would sometimes go so fast we would soar in the air after going over the smallest dune!"

"Well you will be driving us, so it's nice to hear you have experience." He chuckles, waving his arm in a gesturing motion. However, realization set in.

"But, I've never drove before..."

"You never airbended before either, but that didn't stop you," He stated with a small snicker in his voice.

"That's different," I mutter quietly under my breath. I can feel the nerves starting to rise within me when we reach the sand-sailor. It is the typical model, nothing fancy, nothing awful about it. The wood is light and sturdy and the sail thick with small sand-tribe embellishments. When I step on the platform a familiar sense of family comes over me. Many people, outsiders rather, look at us and see nothing but cold harsh people with strange ways. However, in truth our faith is strong, our traditions upheld with dignity, and our individuals wise and caring. I love every piece of our culture. It is important to me.

"Come now, we must be on our way. take position and let's be on our way." I do as Osamu says. I take my stance so that my feet are equidistant from one another and lower myself to a squat.

"What Direction?"

"South." He states and I take a deep breath in and then begin to whip my arms and hands around in a circular motion, compelling the sand to whip into a small tornado before our sail. _I'm doing it!_ Soon we start to pick up speed and the sailor is flying through the dooms. I can see now why my father felt so much joy in this, it is empowering. I force the sailor to make a sharp left and launch us over a dune. I can hear grumbles coming from Osamu and clearly he is not used to this kind of travel. I wonder if traveling by water or air will be this pleasing. Luckily, that was another benefit of being the avatar, the ability to travel, see the world, experience new things.

Feeling the warm wind blow through my air brought back memories of those "do nothing days" where we would simply go out as a family and sail. Anka would always be in the front with my father, where as I stayed back and sat with my mother. My fathers awful jokes rang through my ears and I started giggling to myself. Soon, the time was flying by fast, I can't tell if we have been sailing for two hours or simply thirty minutes. But now I can see the edge of the great pine trees that litter the rugged mountain side. We must be going on foot from there because there is no way this sailor will hold up on solid land. I slow the sailor down to a slow-going pace, and slide it up to land.

"Nicely done, Kenji. I knew you had it in your," Osamu stated, jumping off the sailor to solid land. "From here we must go on foot until we reach the large stream leading us out to Chameleon Bay where we will go to E.K. Ferry Port and hitch a ride to Air Temple Temple Island."

"It's gonna suck abandoning a beauty as fine as her majesty," I replied, dreading the hike ahead of us.

"Speak for yourself," He chuckled back. "I think now, however is a good time to set up lunch and get your first real earthbending session in."

"Good because I'm starving!" I laughed, taking off the large backpack my parents have lent me for my trip. I dig out a large wrapped sandwich my mother had packed for me and joined Osamu under a large shady tree. The city was just a small blip in the far off distance. It's hard to believe that we already traveled this far. I have never really been away from my family for this long. Then, breaking my train of thought, I hear a rumbling from the ground below me.

"Master Osamu! Something's happening!" I yell and I am instantly trapped in a small hole, leaving only my neck above ground and minimal room to move my arms and legs.

"Oh I know," he giggled, picking up my sandwich and waving in front of my face. "No food until you get out of the hole."

"What? How am I supposed to bend with no room and an empty stomach!" I shout back.

"That is for you to find out. Calm yourself."

"How do I do that?" I exclaim, receiving no response. I try to calm my mind and think clearly. I jerk my arms from my side trying to force the ground to separate, but nothing happens. I try this repeatedly until finally figuring that it is no use anymore. I need to think like an earthbender if I want to get out. I try to remember back to the dream I had, the one with Korra. There was a man earthbending in the madness, he was exceedingly buff guy on Korra's team. My brain takes me to the man, and instantly I am filled with images of him both bending and not bending. I close my eyes and recall the memory. I have a strange intense feeling, a sense of euphoria. I am suddenly transported back to the moment.

xxx

_Avatar Korra appears before me in the same arena as before. She is sitting cross-legged, her eyes shut. "Hello Kenji," She smiles, her eyes flashing open. _

_"Avatar Korra!" I exclaim, in disbelief. "What is going on?_

_"You called out to me, channeling my memories," She says as if it were nothing. "Come here, I believe it is time we have a talk." _

_I nod and walk over, sitting myself down in front of her. "Please... How am I the Avatar? How is it possible? How is any of this possible?"_

_She outspreads her arms and the scenery around me begins to change, becoming darker and gloomy. We were now in a dark crumbling cave, Korra, a different Korra, stands chained to the cave walls. She looks to be in so much pain and her eyes keep flashing. There are several men before her and a woman with no arms. One man creates a platform of lava below her and the woman grew watery arms aimed at Korra. Next, thing I know Korra breaks free and we follow her and a man, Zaheer I think, battling in the sky._

_"This is where I met my demise, I was poisoned by a rare metallic liquid which forced me into the Avatar State. The Red Lotus planned to kill me in the Avatar State so the cycle would end, but I fought the poison." She says, and we continue to fly behind the other Korra and Zaheer battling viciously. Then suddently a large tornedo swarms in the sky pulling Zaheer and her to the ground. _

_"Your dying," I state dumbly, feeling my eyes beginning to water._

_"I used the power granted to me from the Avatar State to bend my own energy... I was able to take control long enough to break free of the poison, but as I broke free from the poison my fifth shakra broke. Destroying me."_

_"Did you know that you would die?" I asked, trying to force back the tears. I can feel the pain and sorrow bellowing inside of me unlike anything else I have ever felt. It is as though I am connecting with Korra in this stage, as though I am feeling what she felt in that moment._

_"No..." She responded, turning her head to the vision in front of us. "But, I am glad it ended this way... Humanity has a new hope and that is you, Avatar Kenji. It is your job now to take over from where I left off."_

_"And how exactly do I do that?" I ask, looking up to her, the scenery changing back again._

_"You must master the elements, fix what is now broken, lead the people to a new era."_

_"This is crazy, I can't even bend myself out of sinkhole!" I exclaim, turning my back to Korra, not wanting her to see my frustration. _

_"Kenji, I understand how aggravating teachers can be and how hard it is to understand it all, but you have me. I will always be with you," she states, turning me back to face her, smiling ear to ear. "As for getting out of a sinkhole, channel those memories again, access my knowledge. The man you pictured earlier his name is Bolin, one of the best earthbenders I have ever met. Take what I know and what he has taught me and apply it."_

_xxx_

Then, just as suddenly as it had began it was over. Osamu was sitting in the shade sipping tea and eating my sandwich. He has no clue what has just taken place inside me. I think back to what Korra said and channel Bolin. I take a deep breath in and then exhale smashing my fists against the walls, however instead of stopping before them I extend them through the walls and I am blasted free.

"Not bad," Osamu said, tossing my lunch to me. "How'd you figure that one out?"

"I saw Avatar Korra in a visoion. She helped me out a bit."

"That's incredible! One of your first spiritual connections with her! This is amazing progress!" He exclaims jumping to his feet. I am filled with a burst of enthusiasm in response.

"What next?" I ask excitedly, chewing on my slightly stale sandwich.

"Now, we keep moving, we have a long travel."

"That's it? You just put me in a hole and call it a day?" I ask, feeling very disappointed. "I made a breakthrough with Avatar Korra shouldn't we like practice or something, while I still have a piece of her in my mind.

"You always have Avatar Korra with you she is a part of you," He says, gathering around our equipment. "For now we have to keep moving, we will practice again soon. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Master Osamu," I say, bowing to display my respect and apologies. These are the moments that make me wonder about Osamu, I can't quite put a finger on him yet. He is mysterious yet blunt, serious yet playful, quiet yet outspoken. In someways we are similar though, we have the same opinions on the world. He explains to me as we walk that I am needed in these times. The Red Lotus are still at large despite the capture of Zaheer, there are new airbenders constantly popping up, and a crumbling economic system between the nations. It is a lot to deal with and I understand now why Avatar Korra's reign must have been so stressful. She did so much for us. I hope I can be like her, but we are so different. Even though I never met her I can feel our connection growing.

We were a couple hours and I was beginning to get bored when suddenly there was a shriek near the river, like a wild animal being slaughtered. "What was that?" I ask, running forward, forcing Osamu to chase after me.

"Avatar Kenji, wait!" Osamu shouts, trying to keep up with my pace. I reach a large ridge that leads down to a rocky area where the small brook begins to thicken and drain into a rushing river. My eyes scan the area searching for the source of the scream. I am astonished by what I find before me.

Three men, each at least six feet tall and 250 pounds chasing after a young woman on a komodo rhino. a spear sticks straight out of the side of the rhino, explaining the cause of the cry. Why would these men be chasing this poor girl, what kind of awful people would do such a thing? Without thinking, or waiting for Osamu, I jump 15 feet of the ridge and land between the men and the girl.

"Step aside, boy! This doesn't involve you!" One of the men yelled to me. He's wearing a battered green tunic that clearly shows off his well defined musculature and a dark red bandana. He looks just like some of the crooks that monopolize and threaten business in the city. Bandits have had free reign in the Earth Kingdom since the queens death. There were some relief efforts but none have really seem to grab hold of the situation.

"Why don't you stop attacking this woman!" I shout back, surprising myself. I might not have quite thought this all the way through, which is unlike myself. But being avatar means that I have to take a stand for what is right, and this isn't right. "Leave now, I don't want to fight you.'"

"You don't know what you just got yourself into," The man stated, and began to charge, his lackeys not far behind. I take my stance and motion hard, causing the ground to form into sand, trying to slow them down. The first man was too fast and leaped over the plot of sand that had formed, but it managed to catch the other two off guard. I brace myself for the impact of the man's fist, but to my surprise, nothing hits. I look up to see Osamu and a massive boulder uplifted form the ground. I look to my left and see the man laying on the ground, riving in pain.

"Watch out, Kenji!" Osamu calls to me, pointing to the two men closing in. I whip my arms in a clockwise fashion and create a storm of sand to engulf them. I feel a pain in my side, like the night I was running from the bullies in Ba Sing Se. I whip my head around a barely dodge a throwing star aimed for my sternum. I dodge another and roll to the ground, causing an enormous deal of pain to shoot through my side. I finally get a chance to see the culprit of my pain, a small metallic star sticks out of my side. I look up and see the man in the bandanna charging once more, but this time I am in no shape to do anything and Osamu is too far away dealing with the other thugs.

He pulls out two blades from a single sheath preparing to strike. However, as he raises his blades a net flies over him, causing him to stumble and fall before me. It was the girl, she must have launched the net. I stagger to my feet just in time to see her on her massive rhino launch the man clear into the raging waters. When I look back to Osamu I see him encasing the other men completely in stone up to their necks. _He needs to teach me that. _He finishes by gagging each of them with ripped strips of his robe.

"Osamu... I'm sorry, are you alright?" I ask walking over to him. The battle had clearly taken a lot out of him.

"I am fine," He breathed heavily. "What were you thinking? You can't just run off like that... You could have been killed!" He shouts, before noticing the blade sticking from my side. "Kenji! Your side, we need to take care of that!"

"I know, I know, I'm fine. We had to do something though she was in trouble," I respond, turning to the gesture to the girl but the pain causes me to wince and fall to a knee. "I'm the avatar, it's my job to protect people."

"And it is my job to protect you," He said, more gently this time. He came to my side and put my arm around his shoulder. I moan in as the pain shoots up my body once again.

"He needs to get that out immediately," The girl exclaimed, jumping off of her saddle. It's the first look I truly get of her and my mouth drops. To my surprise she was not that much taller than me, but she had a regal air to her, she is probably only couple years older than me. Her hair was pulled back tightly against her head contrasting against her exquisite honey-colored eyes. But what catches my eyes the most is the ruby circlet placed around her head, a sign of fire nation royalty. "I have some bandages and medical supplies in my bag, it might need stitches."

"I think we can handle this on our own, thank you." Osamu replied, coldly. Obviously he was not to happy with this girl throwing a wrench in his travel plans. It wasn't her fault she was being attacked.

"Don't be silly, let me help. Its the least I can do," She replied, walking over and taking my other side. They lead me over to the side of the incline of the ridge and Osamu bended a large stone table for me to lie on. _I need to know more about_ her.

"So what is your name? And where are you from?" I ask, grunting as they pulled the shirt off my body.

"Sun." She replied. "And not from around here. You?"

"Kenji," I say, forcing a smile. "And this is Master Osamu."

"It is very nice to meet you both, and I can't thank you enough for helping me." She replied, pulling out an array of expensive medical items from the satchel.

"Just doing my job." I laugh, wincing at the pain once more.

"Kenji, quiet," Osamu scolds me.

"What do you mean your job?" Sun asks, yanking the weapon from my side. I scream in pain, as she douses it in antibacterial and places a medical pad on.

"It's nothing," Osamu answers for me. "Is he going to need stitches?"

"I don't think so, but he will be in a lot of pain until we can get him a healer."

"I know some herbal remedies that should speed along the process and manage the pain," Osamu replies, sighing in relief.

"So, just how far from here do you live? And why were those men chasing After you?" I butt in, trying to force the pain from my brain.

"I can tell you that I am from Fire Fountain City, but as for the men, I don't have an answer. I was just riding with Rei when they decided to jump me."

"What are you doing in the Earth Kingdom, and all the way out here no less?" Osamu questions, getting suspicious.

"I could ask you the same thing," She smirked. "Wanna explain that?"

"No we don't," Osamu called to her. I didn't even realize he had left. He is probably searching the packs for some sort of plant he can make his mumbo-jumbo out of. I know he is right, and that we should limit the amount of people we tell about me, but I want to tell her so bad.

"You should come with us," I say. "We could use the extra hands and no offense, but you could probably use the protection."

"I don't think 'the master' would like that very much," she laughed, looking over her shoulder at Osamu. "Plus I've made it this far on my own and you guys are strangers." She winked.

"Osamu is not the only one who calls the shots," I respond, catching her and myself by surprise. I've been surprising myself more and more lately I find. Just one of the many perks of discovering you're the avatar I guess. I know that I know nothing about this girl but every avatar needs a team backing them.

xxx

"Drink this," Osamu commands me. He was finally finished boiling the tea for the pain, which is good because I need it. Now, is my chance to talk to Osamu alone, while Sun is taking care of Rei.

"So, I've been talking to Sun," I begin, sipping at the tea. He let's out a small groan of disapproval, but I continue anyway. "And she doesn't really have anywhere to go, she told me she wanted to see the world and left her City a couple weeks ago... So when I mentioned that we were heading to Republic City..."

"Kenji, we don't have time to deal with a schoolyard crush... You need to be focused on your training."

"Maybe she can help. Avatar Korra always had a team by her side, maybe that's what I need... So I'm asking you as the avatar if you will please let her travel with us. I know what it feels like to be alone in a world that doesn't make sense and I don't want anyone else to feel that way."

"I suppose... But she will have to handle her own weight."

"Thank you, Master Osamu!" I exclaim, attempting what little of a bow I can. When I catch Sun's eye I wave for her to join us so she can hear the good news.

"One more thing, Kenji... She says she wants to see the world, so don't get to attached. She may not be looking to join a team, but merely looking for a source of travel." Osamu says, trailing off as she comes closer to us.

"Good news, you are officially welcomed to join us on our great voyage!" I say cheerily. I nudge Osamu so he gets the hint to smile.

"That's wonderful! I've always wanted to see the city! The architecture, the art, the people! Simply amazing." She chimed, spinning in a little circle.

"Oh and one other little, tiny, miniscule detail... I'm the Avatar..."

She stopped dead in her tracks and raised an eyebrow. Clearly she is as skeptic about it as I was as first. It is a lot to take in, give that most people have been believing that Avatar Korra was the last avatar for the past 14 years.

"It's a long story," Osamu states. "It was hard for any of us to believe and we still aren't sure how... That's why we are heading to Republic City. Avatar Kenji needs to finish his mastery of earthbending and receive both spiritual and bending skills from Master Jinora."

"How do you know for sure though? Can you prove it?" Sun asks. It was a fair question of course, but a hard one to answer.

"I was being chased and in the middle of being beat up, I airbended. I wish I knew how, but I don't. You're just gonna have to trust us." I shrug, chugging the last of the tea. I was making it out to be less of a deal than it actually was.

"Alright, I'll role with it. What do we do now?" She questions.

"We find the best way for Kenji to get to the port... Possibly your komodo rhino can help?" Osamu replies.

"Yeah, that will work. Rei is super friendly, that is if you're not trying to jump me." She laughed, whistling for him to come over. The rhino was very large and had three black horns jutting from his face and thick grey scales covering his body. There was a simple saddle and harness atop of him, large enough to fit one single rider.

XXX

Quon pulled his soaking wet body up out of the raging water and laid back in the sun to dry. This had to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him. A little boy and an old man beat them up, it's preposterous. Maybe Ping and Chow had better look after he was thrown into the water. That damn komodo rhino, that dumb girl, those dumb kids. He walked his way a good mile, mile and a half back to where he last saw Ping and Chow.

"Look at you two sorry suckers. How could you let an old man do this to you. She was a little girl an easy target, that should never have happened!" Quon exclaimed, pulling the gags off of Ping and Chow. This was the last thing they needed, getting shown up my a rag tag team of misfits. On top of that they were now encased in stone, completely helpless.

"You know you didn't do so good either," Ping snarled. "You got beat up by him too and then were thrown into the river."

"Yeah!" Chow agreed.

"You two buffoons, didn't you see the giant rhino toss me. I doubt anyone could deal with that beast." Quon stated. "You guys need to get you're act together or we will never make any doe... Maybe I need some new recruits."

"Come on, Quon! You know we're the best ya got!" Chow shouted.

"Besides one good thing came out of this," Ping added. "That boy, the sand-rat, he's the Avatar."

"That's impossible, don't be an idiot." Quon scoffed.

"It's true that's what they said!" Chow whined.

Suddenly an Idea formed within Quon. "I bet the Red Lotus would pay a lot to hear about this, a boy proclaiming to be the Avatar."

XXX

Riding on Rei was much more relaxing than I thought it was going to be, he walks fast and doesn't condescend, like a certain Osamu. It was about three now and we have been on the road for the past half an hour and are making great progress. We will have to make camp for the night soon though and then we should reach Chameleon Bay tomorrow around noon. I'm excited to see the city, but I am begging to miss my family already. Anka would be so jealous of me right now if she knew I was riding a komodo rhino, she loves animals. However living in the city made it hard for us to ever be able to have a pet and there wasn't much diversity in the Si Wong Desert, unless you count the 56 different types of cactus we have.

I remember the one time Anka tried to bring a baby lizard crow into the apartment after we first moved there. Her heart was almost broken when Mom told her to get the vermin out of our house immediately. She was so mad she wouldn't talk to Mom for a whole week, until eventually Dad convinced her that Mom was right. But still to this day I think she holds a little resentment for not being able to keep it.

"So, how did you come by a komodo rhino anyway?" I ask, trying to draw myself into their conversation.

"I won him in a game of Pai Sho shortly after leaving Fire Fountain City. Those guy's didn't know what hit them." She chuckled,patting Rei on the head. He snorted with pleasure and rubbing his head up underneath his arm.

"Why did you chose to leave your home again?" I ask. Clearly she is a smart wealthy young woman, there had to be other reasons than wanting to see the world.

"I come from a wealthy house of nobility. I've been poked and prodded my entire life, being told what to be and how to act. Sure, we had lots of vacations and exposure to the world, but it wasn't the same. I was still locked in my bubble... When I told my parents I wanted to leave and make something of myself on my own they practically freaked out, but eventually they saw I wasn't happy and that I was never going to be happy and let me go."

"That's very admirable," Osamu said, bowing to her. I think he has learned a new found respect for Sun. Ever since she offered me Rei and decided to walk with him they have been getting along famously. Laughing at each others jokes, having deep conversations. It almost made me a little jealous.

How much longer till we set up camp?" I interrupt. I was starting to get sore from all the bumping during travel and it is starting to get late. "I don't want to be out in the open for too long after what happened to Sun. Who knows how many other bandits are around this area."

"We will set camp up over there," Osamu said, pointing to an elevated spot with a few sturdy trees hanging above.

"Looks like a good spot," Sun agreed, following him over to the spot. When we arrive Sun and Osamu help me off the back of Rei and rest me up against a tree. Soon we have a nice lean-to built and a fire going. Osamu makes up another batch of tea and we dine of some cooked rice and beans. I was starving so the food probably tasted a lot better than it should have. Sun pulled out her own food from her bag of rations which was neatly wrapped and packaged, making Osamu and me look like savage beasts. I like the way she handles everything with such grace and wit. If only more people could deal with things the way she does the world would be a much better place.

"You know I've never met a sandbender before," She smiled.

"Well I've never met a Fire Nation Princess either," I reply with a quick smirk.

"I'm not a princess." She stated flatly. "Can you do some sandbending for me. I've always wished I was a bender."

I chuckle and whip up a small tornado of sand from the ground. Turning ground to sand was becoming easier and easier for me anymore and I didn't mind showing off. Then I take the small whirl wind and force myself to make it gather and clump into a small stone. It fall from mid air and lands with a thump. "Ta-da!"

"That's so awesome."

"Yes, Avatar Kenji is truly amazing with his ability to transform sediments. Not even I know how he does it and I'm supposed to be the master here." Osamu added, throwing me completely of guard. _Does Master Osamu really have that much respect for me? _I thought that loads of benders were able to do this. To me it is simply breaking and building, like how waterbenders can change water to ice.

"Do you think you will be able to learn to lavabend or metalbend soon?" Sun asked, obviously becoming very excited.

"I think I should stick to mastering earthbending before that," I laugh leaning, to look at the sunset.


End file.
